


Recomeçar

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Angst, Drama, Homossexualidade, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: - Assim espero! – Barnaby respondeu com um leve sorriso nos lábios. O interesse entre eles era bem mais que o profissional. O magnetismo do encontro e a primeira vista, o destino agindo... Tempo de recomeçar!





	Recomeçar

**Author's Note:**

> Fic postada originalmente em 27/06/2015 para a Gincana 6 anos do Fórum Need For Fic, Fanfics com temas e itens I, Tema: [Renovação] 
> 
> Subtema: Recomeçar 
> 
> Palavras usadas: Angústia, Estrelado e Viagem 
> 
> Beta: Fê_nix, sua fofa, muito, mas muito obrigado por perder tempo preciosa na gincana para revisar meu texto. <3

Quanto tempo fazia? Não conseguia atinar o tanto que estava ali, apenas observando o céu, sentindo a leve brisa que agitava as folhas e as delicadas flores rosas da cerejeira frondosa. O livro esquecido, caído ao lado do corpo. A cabeça sendo sustentada pelos braços cruzados.   
  
Esticando uma das pernas, o loiro alto deslizou pelos lábios a ponta dos dedos da mão direita. Fechando os olhos, respirou profundamente, inalando o doce aroma adocicado vindo de algum lugar ali próximo. Com muito custo tentava manter esquecido alguns momentos de sua vida. A grama fofa parecia convidá-lo a ficar mais um pouco por ali. Os pensamentos ganhando asas e, por mais que tentasse, as lembranças de um tempo em que fora muito feliz tomavam conta de seu ser misturando-se com pensamentos recentes, juntando-se a sua indecisão de dar um novo rumo para sua vida ou não.  
  
Suspirando sentido, fechou fortemente a mão livre. Não poderia ficar ali divagando, não poderia deixar que a angústia tomasse conta de seu ser mais uma vez. Teria de esquecer o passado e recomeçar. Quem sabe com o novo emprego, uma nova chance não surgiria? Era jovem ainda, não podia deixar-se fechar para as novas oportunidades, novas pessoas e, quem sabe, um novo amor?   
  
Fechando os olhos mais uma vez, mordiscou o lábio inferior. Já não era um adolescente, por isso não poderia se acovardar com o novo. Sempre fora uma pessoa centrada, séria, determinada e, ademais, ninguém havia dito que a vida seria fácil. O ser humano não vinha com um manual de programação, e as agruras da vida não podiam ser evitadas. Se uma coisa tinha de acontecer, não importava a hora nem o momento, ela iria acontecer.  
  
Focando novamente os céus, o loiro deixou um breve sorriso surgir em seus lábios. Ganhando nuances de azul mais escuro, o dia ia se despedindo, e pontinhos brilhantes surgiam como fagulhas no tapete escuro.  
  
“Mais um dia sem você...” – Pensou ao finalmente erguer o tronco e sentar um tanto desajeitado. Esticando um pouco as costas, espreguiçou. Ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz levemente arrebitado, tornou a observar a noite. Um lindo painel estrelado, uma bela obra de arte a ser apreciada, mas não pelo jovem e promissor romancista. – Hora de voltar para casa... ou melhor, para o local que já foi minha casa. – murmurou para si mesmo.   
  
Um tanto desgostoso, pôs-se de pé. O livro que nem chegara a ler em uma das mãos. Pétalas róseas desprendendo-se da copa da árvore pareciam o acompanhar, sendo levadas pelo sabor da brisa noturna. Segurando uma pequena flor, que dos galhos desprendera intacta em sua beleza, levou-a próxima as narinas. O delicado aroma invadindo seu ser, parecendo renovar suas forças.  
  
Esticando os braços acima da cabeça, espreguiçou mais uma vez. Não poderia deixar-se abater! Fora ele mesmo quem tomara aquela decisão. Seria melhor mudar de editora, ter um novo agente, e quem sabe, ter novamente paz e tranquilidade para retornar ao seu livro, o quarto de uma série que parecia não chegar a um ponto final.  
  
Ele não precisava de um namoro conturbado, onde quase havia perdido bestamente sua vida. Novamente a discussão e o acidente preenchendo seus pensamentos. Balançando a cabeça, forçou a mente em um único ponto: seu bem estar. Um amor doentio não lhe havia feito bem. E pensar no ex-namorado, hoje não mais nesse plano, parecia o sufocar.   
  
Rapidamente fez uma breve oração, pedindo ao ‘Pai’ que recebesse a alma dele e a guardasse em um bom lugar. O passado deveria ficar onde está. De nada adiantava ficar remoendo os pormenores e os ‘e se?’ Seguir em frente era sua única salvação. Não que houvesse culpa em seus ombros. Não, não havia, mas no começo, uma forte depressão o deixara quase louco. Com muito custo, tia Samantha, sua única parente viva na face da terra, o fizera aceitar o convite do dono de sua nova editora.  
  
Caminhando lentamente para fora do parque, entrou em seu automóvel esporte vermelho, rumando pelas ruas movimentadas de Osaka. Seria um de seus últimos passeios de carro; o mesmo seria entregue no outro dia pela manhã para o novo dono, e o loiro seguiria para o seu novo destino de trem.   
  
Ao finalmente chegar à frente de onde morara desde a tenra idade, parou no hall olhando para a pequena caixa de correio. – “Barnaby Brooks Jr.” – Leu ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava os dedos pela plaquinha fixada acima da entrada de correspondência. Abrindo a portinhola, checou seu conteúdo apenas para ter a certeza que já havia mudado o endereço em todos os lugares que era necessário.  
  
Criando coragem, subiu os poucos degraus para o corredor que o levaria a seu apartamento. Com a chave em mãos, entrou apressado, pois ainda precisava arrumar algumas coisas, ver o que não iria mais precisar. Guardar mais um tanto de livros e sua velha máquina de escrever para que tudo fosse despachado com o caminhão de mudanças que seguiria na frente para a populosa Tokyo.  
  
Realmente, tia Samanta tinha razão em lhe dizer que as coisas não seriam fáceis. Que ele realmente precisaria de novos ares para voltar a trabalhar em seus projetos, e nada melhor do que deixar o que estava lhe fazendo mal para trás. Ele sempre poderia voltar para Osaka para visitá-la, mas já era hora de Barnaby se libertar dos fantasmas da perda dos pais quando muito novo, e agora com a morte do ex-namorado em um acidente de trânsito.  
  
Sem pestanejar, o escritor fez o seu melhor. Deixando uma muda de roupas para poder seguir viagem no outro dia, correu os olhos por todos os cômodos do pequeno apartamento. Com um aperto no coração, jogou-se sobre a cama espaçosa e tentou conciliar o sono. Precisava dormir um pouco, ou estaria um bagaço no outro dia.  
  
Apesar de achar que não conseguiria dormir tão logo encostasse a cabeça no travesseiro, Barnaby passou para um sono pesado, devido a agitação de todos aqueles dias. No outro dia ao acordar, sentia-se bem, mas ansioso.  
  
Ao finalmente colocar os pés na estação, seguiu para o local de embarque. Estava um tanto preocupado com suas coisas, mas o pessoal da mudança fora muito profissional. Depois de deixar o carro com o novo dono, conseguira seguir para a estação. Apesar de tudo dar certo, ainda estava um tanto nervoso. Colocando a mão enluvada no bolso, puxou o tíquete para se certificar se o mesmo continuava ali, e tão logo o trem prateado parou na zona de embarque, Barnaby entrou, procurando sentar-se próximo a janela.  
  
Após ter se acomodado melhor no acento, fechou os olhos e deixou-se embalar pelo som baixo do trem. Não soube dizer quando passou para um sono profundo. Quando estava chegando a Tokyo, despertou devido a movimentação das pessoas ao seu redor. Piscando forte algumas vezes, espantou o sono. Arrumando os óculos sobre o nariz, ajeitou o casaco ao mesmo tempo em que mirava a paisagem nublada descortinar pela janela do trem.  
  
Chovia a cântaros, e o frio estava mais constante do que em Osaka. Fechando o casaco e dando um nó no cachecol vermelho que usava sobre o sobretudo negro, saiu rapidamente na plataforma quando o trem já havia parado. Seguindo para a saída, tomou um táxi para seu novo endereço. Tinha plena consciência que chegaria primeiro que o caminhão de mudanças. Assim que parou a frente do prédio no qual fixaria morada, saiu do carro após fazer o pagamento, e ficou observando o local. Checando as horas no relógio de pulso, suspirou resignado. Teria de esperar!

**oOo**

Mudar era realmente uma loucura. Barnaby prometera a si mesmo ser a última vez que faria aquilo. Pretendia conseguir firmar moradia em Tokyo e conseguir dar-se bem na nova editora para não precisar fazer uma nova mudança.  
  
Com os dias que o novo chefe havia lhe dado, o loiro colocou o apartamento em ordem. E na semana seguinte, lá estava ele, seguindo de trem para a sede da editora a fim de conhecer seu novo editor. Ao entrar no elevador social, mirando-se no espelho, o loiro ajeitou os cabelos. Os óculos finos encarapitados sobre o nariz. Quando finalmente adentrou a ampla sala do editor, mirou com interesse o homem sentado atrás da mesa de mogno. A barbicha engrada, os cabelos rebeldes chamando-lhe a atenção.   
  
\- Seja bem vindo! Espero que a viagem tenha sido calma. Kaburagi Kotetsu, serei seu novo editor. – O homem moreno levantou-se para apertar-lhe a mão. O porte atlético para quem era um simples editor, aguçando o interesse do loiro.  
  
\- Obrigado, foi tudo tranquilo. – Respondeu. – Barnaby Brooks Jr. – Apresentou-se, mesmo não havendo necessidade. – Espero não desapontá-lo e a editora.  
  
\- Não se preocupe. – Kotetsu moveu as mãos, mas também observando melhor o loiro. Íris âmbar perdidas nas verdes. – Espero que possamos nos dar bem.  
  
\- Assim espero! – Barnaby respondeu com um leve sorriso nos lábios. O interesse entre eles era bem mais que o profissional. O magnetismo do encontro e a primeira vista, o destino agindo... Tempo de recomeçar!

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Aquariana Coelha no divã: 
> 
> *Quieta a fiwriter, vulga Coelha, tenta idealizar mais uma fic. O quarto em silêncio, que é apenas quebrado pelo barulho das teclas do teclado do PC de mesa. Um arrepio seguido de um espirro* 
> 
> Estão falando de mim! *murmura baixinho* 
> 
> Barnaby: Não Coelhinha, sou bem atrás de você. *apoiando a cabeça sobre a da loira e lendo rapidamente o que está escrito na tela.* 
> 
> Ai que susto, Bunny! *fungando* 
> 
> Barnaby: Não faz beicinho, hoje não vai colar! *fazendo menção a alguns minutos atrás em que ela havia choramingado que queria algo doce, e ele lhe dera uma barra enorme de chocolate branco* 
> 
> Ah! Bunny, você sabe que quando fico nervosa quero comer doces... E... 
> 
> Barnaby: Sei, uhum... e eu é que tenho de ir pegar só por que estava as voltas com uma fic que nem sobre Kotetsu e eu era??? 
> 
> Puxa, eu já fiz uma fic para vocês! 
> 
> Barnaby: Sim, eu sei disso. E você vai fazer o que àquela sua amiga fofa, a Fê_nix disse né? Vai ter uma continuação, afinal ficou muito no ar, não é? *olhar estreito sobre os óculos corretivos.* 
> 
> Ora, vejam! O senhor perdeu a noção do perigo não é? *colocando as mãos na cintura* Eu sou dona do kit... 
> 
> Barnaby: Uhum... do kit fic, mas eu é que lhe trago os chocolates! *sorriso diabólico nos lábios* 
> 
> Bunny, com quem você anda aprendendo isso? Você tem visto muito anime não é? *arregalando os olhos* Ai... ai... aiiiii!!! Ora seu... 
> 
> Barnaby: Se eu fosse você pensaria melhor no que vai dizer agora... *agitando uma barra de Laka com Oreo* Acho que vou comer essa barra sozinho com o Kotetsu! *saindo devagar* 
> 
> Bunny, Chotto matte kudasai! Matte oooh! *correndo atrás do coelho master, mas voltando pra frente do PC* Obrigado quem chegou até aqui. Minhas patinhas coçam para continuar essa fic, e se pá acho que até o final da Gincana vem coisa por ai! Agora, com sua licença, vou atrás de uma lebre, digo, coelho que quer me roubar o chocolate! BUNNYYYYYY!!!!! 
> 
> (\\../)   
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
